tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
GWEN+TRENT FOREVER as "Amy" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
14:02 GTForever 051c945a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.5.28.148.90 has joined #nickel 14:02 I'm here 14:02 <@Kgman04_> Hi, GWEN+TRENT FOREVER! Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 14:02 Amy and Samey 14:02 <@Kgman04_> First, please link us to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 14:03 Here - http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:GWEN%2BTRENT_FOREVER/Amy_and_Samey_auditions 14:03 <@Kgman04_> Awesome! Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 14:04 <@Kgman04_> We're going to start off answering and acting as Amy, then continue alphabetically to Samey in the second half. 14:04 Fine 14:04 <@Kgman04_> You don't have to answer the questions as Amy, but answer them about her. 14:04 <@Kgman04_> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:05 Mainly the same, but making her more strategic and keeping her mind more on the game rather than toturing Samey 14:05 <@Kgman04_> Dope. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 14:05 No 14:06 No good TDPI characters :/ 14:06 <@Kgman04_> Haha, understood. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:06 No 14:06 <@Kgman04_> Great! We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Amy. Your character opposite you for this scene is Samey. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:07 Samey13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #nickel 14:07 GTForever has changed nick to Amy13 14:07 My number is 13 too lol 14:07 Oh... h-hey, Amy. 14:07 I didn't realize we'd be on the same team. D: 14:07 N-not like it's a bad thing! 14:08 I'm really excited for us to be working together... 14:08 Uhhh... 14:08 You think it's such a pleasure to me? 14:08 No! I mean, I just hope you're okay with it. I... 14:08 Just don't ruin everything like you always do 14:08 <@TDIFan13> DRAG ME 14:08 <@TDIFan13> (omg I am so sorry that was supposed to be in a PM) 14:09 Well, I don't... 14:09 Think I ruin EVERYTHING. D: 14:09 Well, you do 14:10 I guess I do then. 14:10 But you're not going to convince the team to vote me off right? 14:10 I-I'll work really hard! 14:10 Just let me do all the work, no one needs to my terribly untalented sister 14:10 * Samey13 sighs. 14:10 Okay. 14:11 <@Kgman04_> We'll end the scene here. 14:11 That depends all on you, and what I feel like 14:11 <@Kgman04_> Your second character is Samey. We'll redo the audition process with her now. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions